


New Upload by GarriTrio

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Garrison trio, I have no idea where this fic is going, Keith is the victim of a prank video, Lance Pidge and Hunk run a YouTube channel together, M/M, Viewers love Klance, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all run a joint Youtube channel together called GarriTrio. Lance is the one who stars in their videos, Pidge works the camera, and Hunk is the editor.This all started when Lance played a prank on another student in their class; Keith Kogane. It was a simple prank, nothing over-the-top or special. The video was called “I FILLED ANOTHER STUDENT’S DESK WITH STICKY SLIME”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! YouTuber AUs are my favorite so after procrastinating this for so long, I finally got an idea for my own and started writing. Lol it's probably not the best tho since I'm writing something that isn't a shitpost WOOPS. Anyways, this is gonna turn into a few chapters (Idk how many at this point) so I hope y'all can stick this out with me! I'll try to update often, but no promises. Just remember that YouTuber AUs are the best and that Klance is endgame! With that all out of the way, enjoy! :D

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all run a joint Youtube channel together called GarriTrio. Lance is the one who stars in their videos, Pidge works the camera, and Hunk is the editor.

This all started when Lance played a prank on another student in their class; Keith Kogane. It was a simple prank, nothing over-the-top or special. The video was called “I FILLED ANOTHER STUDENT’S DESK WITH STICKY SLIME” Yes, it seems like clickbait, but that actually happened in the video so viewers were getting what they expected. The video was posted at just the right time. Slime videos were huge, so like any trend, people were searching for any type of video involving slime. Hundreds of views turned into thousands of views, thousands of views then turned into millions of views! The three of them saw how big that video got, so they decided to try out making more videos.

After the prank video, they decided to make a video introducing themselves and letting viewers know more about the channel.

“Hey everyone, how’s it hanging? I’m Lance and welcome to my channel!” Since the camera was set up on a stand, Pidge walked into shot, “Your channel? Yeah, no. There’s three of us!” Pidge then looked into the camera, “hi there! I’m Pidge, your local tech nerd. Now there’s one more person who needs to get in the video.” She looked over to someone who was off screen, “Hunk!! Come introduce yourself!” Just then, a bigger guy walked into the shot. “Ok I’m here! Um, hello! I’m Hunk, I edit the videos that you all watch and hopefully enjoy.” Lance then walked into the middle of them and put his arms over their shoulders, “yeah, so Pidge is our camera girl, Hunk is our editor, and I’m the star that everyone loves!” Pidge looked up at him looking unamused, “Mr. Star… your ego is showing.” Lance just shook off that comment.

“So yeah, anyways, I’m sure you’ve seen our prank video that got millions of views out of nowhere! We all just wanna thank you for checking out that little video! The guy in that video, um, we’ll just call him ‘mullet’ for now, is at the top of the class. We’re basically rivals! Always going neck-and-neck with each other, just ask these two.” Lance said with a proud look. If Hunk were in an anime, he’d have one of those awkward sweat drops going down his head right now, “Well you always seem to be going at it with him.” Then without stuttering, Pidge says, “I think he’s secretly in love with mullet.” Lance immediately turned bright red when he heard that comment, “S-Shut up!! I am NOT!!” Pidge smirked, “I think the comments will decide that.”

Lance regained his composer, “So, moving on,” he said while putting his hand in Pidge’s face, “after we saw how big of a hit our video was, we decided that we wanna post more videos here! I mean, before that, we only really posted random videos whenever we felt like it.” They all looked at each other in agreement. Hunk decided it was time for him to talk some more. “We figured that now that we have a small audience, we could make more content for you! I really hope you all stick around, we’ve never had something this amazing happen to us!” Pidge spoke up, “Ok you basically just restated what Lance said.” “Oh, did I? Sorry.” Pidge looked at the camera and continued on with what they were saying. “Now, not every video of ours is gonna be a prank video, hell, sticky slime might end up being our only one! Who knows at this point? We were thinking that our next video could be the story behind why Lance pulled that prank on mullet,” “Wait I wasn’t the only one involved with it!” Lance said while feeling singled out, “you both were involved too! Don’t pass on the blame onto me.” Pidge and Hunk spoke in unison, “Well…” Hunk continued on, “you basically did all the prep work. You just came up to me, asked how to make slime, and then” He got cut off by Pidge, “let’s save that for the video.” Lance then cut back in, “should we end the video? Don’t wanna bore everyone with an update video!” “This is our introduction video though…” Hunk spoke up. “Ehh, close enough. Anyways, don’t forget to like the video, leave a comment, and sub to us! You know, the usual stuff YouTubers ask for.” Lance winked at the camera. “Was that wink really necessary?” Questioned Pidge, “Yes, it always is.” Lance replied. Hunk waved at the camera, “See you in the next video!” Pidge smiled, “Thanks for dealing with Lance!” “HEY!!! They all love me!” Lance fake coughed, “Make sure to come back!” Then, all together, they said goodbye and ended the video.

Pidge turned off the camera and set it down next to Hunk’s laptop so he could edit it later. They figured that they wouldn’t edit it too much since it’s just an introduction video. Hunk sat down on the chair in Lance’s dorm and asked, “do you think that turned out ok or should we redo it?” Lance sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone so he could read some new comments, “I’d say the video came out fine so let’s leave it as is.” He reassured Hunk. “I’m with Lance, the video wouldn’t turn out as genuine if we did it again,” said Pidge. “Alright, just wondering.”

As Lance was going through the new comments, he noticed a trend in some of the comments:

SpaceTrash56 said: “lol i wanna know black haired kids view of this”

Huntor Scar said: “Anyone else think the victim LIKES the pranker? I mean, just look at how he was looking at him before he got pranked! I ship it <3”

Laith KoClain said: “Can Lance(?) do a nonprank video with slime desk kid? They seem like they’d have an interesting interaction together smh”

Lance looked up at Hunk and Pidge, “Guys, we need to get Keith in another video! It’s what the people want!” Pidge laughed and raised an eyebrow, “By ‘people,’ you mean that it’s what you want, isn’t it?” A slight pink dusted over Lance’s cheeks, “no it’s not! I’m not like that!” Hunk looked over, “so do you mean another prank video or what?” Lance got up and went over to where Hunk and Pidge were sitting, “first, this wasn’t my idea. Second, look at these comments,” Lance scrolled through the comments that he had already read through, “see? Keith is popular and our viewers wanna see him again. I say that we try to get him involved in another video.” Pidge looked over at Lance, would Keith even agree to being in a video with them? They (well, Lance) did prank him after all and caused him to be slightly covered with slime all day. “We could try talking to him, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he rejects the idea.” Hunk nodded his head in agreement, “yeah man, I doubt he’ll be on board with us.”

Lance just looked at them, he thought differently. “I mean, you two can think what you want but I’m gonna ask Keith. You two can join me if you want to. Now, where’s the best place to find him?”

What they didn’t know was that in the time between the video’s upload and now was that Keith got expelled from the Garrison for behavioral issues. Finding him was gonna be a lot harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio posts their introduction video while Lance figures out how to ask Keith to do a video with them. However, things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I still have no idea where this fic is going. I hope you enjoy c:

The trio decided to wait until the next day to look for Keith. They all have class together, so they figured that it would be easiest to talk to him after class instead of looking around the whole Garrison for him.

Hunk was editing their introduction video while they all ate dinner together at the school’s cafeteria. Lance was eating while looking around for any signs of Keith so they could ask him right away. However, he wasn’t spotted anywhere. Pidge dipped her mozzarella stick into some marinara sauce, “so Lance, how do you even plan on asking Keith to do this video with us? He probably won’t be up for it.” She said before she took a bite of her mozzarella stick. Lance was quiet for a few seconds, he didn’t think this plan through at all. “Well, I was just gonna ask him like ‘hey, the internet wants to know your view on the whole slime desk thing so wanna do a video with us giving your side of the story?’ You know? Seems good to me!” Hunk looked up from his editing, “yeah I have no idea on how well that’ll work. Anyways, I’d say this video is just about done so wanna go watch it back and upload this puppy?” So with that, the trio finished their dinner and went back to Lance’s dorm to upload the video they recorded earlier that day.

Since the video was only about five minutes long, it didn’t take that long to upload. Within the next hour, they were already reading the comments to see what people think of them. A few people wanted just more pranks, but besides them, feedback was positive. To no surprise to Lance, there were more comments asking to get Keith on the channel.

Starry_Sound80 said: “aww mullet isn’t apart of the squad :(“

PizzaJones said: “1 like = 1 chance for mullet to return”

xXPhantom said: “CAN U PLS PUT MULLET IN A VIDEO!! HE’S A CUTIE!!”

Lance sighed, “there’s more demand for Keith. That mullet better agree to this!” Pidge looked up from reading tweets, “if he doesn’t agree, kiss him and he will.” She high fived Hunk while Lance turned as red as a tomato, “I-I’M NOT GONNA DO THAT!!” Hunk put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “dude, it’s ok. We both clearly know that you like Keith so you don’t have to hide it from us. We’re not gonna shun you, that would make us horrible friends.” Lance looked back down at his phone. Was there any point in hiding his crush from his best friends? He knows he can trust them. He sighed, “ok ok, you got me. I do like Keith… BUT I’M NOT GONNA KISS HIM WHEN WE ASK HIM!!! I’m not that low of a person!” Hunk and Pidge laughed, “Dude, it was just a joke so don’t freak out.” said Pidge.

After that, they read some more comments and tweets before calling it a night. Pidge and Hunk went back to their dorms, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts. Later that night, he found himself just staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

With a tired tone to his voice, he quietly spoke to himself. “This plan isn’t gonna work, but I can still try for the lols. It’s just Keith… the love of my silly life, so nothing could go totally wrong, right?” Lance said to himself right before he managed to fall asleep.

The next day, Lance made sure to get to class early so he would have a chance to talk to Keith, in case he came in early. Pidge and Hunk came in later and joined him at his desk. They watched as more students came in, but there was no sign of Keith. Where did that mullet go?

Lance looked at his friends, “did either of you see Keith this morning” Pidge and Hunk shook their heads. “Sorry man, I would’ve told you if I saw him.” said Hunk. This was weird, no one has seen Keith. Did he get sick or something? Lance was about to ask the others in his class, but just then, Iverson, their teacher, walked in, so everyone took their seats.

“Alright calm down everyone. Now, before we start class today, I must inform you of something. I’m sure you’ve noticed that Keith Kogane has been absent a lot lately. Well, due to some behavioral issues that he’s been having, the Galaxy Garrison had no choice but the expel him. He was the top pilot in the class, however, he acted this way so there was nothing else we could do.” Iverson opened the book on his desk, “now, if everyone could open to chapter -” He got cut off. Out of nowhere, Lance stood up from his desk and screamed, “WHAT?? YOU CAN’T JUST EXPEL HIM LIKE THAT!!!”

All eyes were on Lance now, no one knew that he cared about Keith. If anything, everyone thought he would celebrate that Keith was gone and go around saying things like that he won or whatever. Iverson was pissed that Lance disrupted class like that. He walked over to the panicked Lance and stared him right in the eye. “Boy!! What are you doing disrupting my class over this? If you’re gonna be a distraction, get out of my face RIGHT NOW!!!” Lance gulped, and then without any hesitation, he grabbed his bag and left the class. He was not in a good mindset to put up with Iverson today.

As soon as Lance stormed out, Hunk looked over at Pidge. During this whole exchanged, she had her camera out and recorded the whole thing. Hunk whisper to her, “why did you record that?” He looked worried, he didn’t want Iverson to catch them. “Oh you know, just trying to get another hit video. I think we’ll call this one ‘RIVAL CARES THAT HIS RIVAL WAS EXPELLED?’ should we add ‘not clickbait’ to the title?” Pidge says with a small, evil smile on her face. Hunk sighs, “don’t upload this, for Lance’s sake.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs away from the Garrison and runs into a certain someone while he's away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR SOME KLANCE??? :D  
> Yeah I still have no idea where this fic is going so I'll keep y'all updated! But then again, I like this mystery of not knowing! I'm just writing as I go, there's no real plan (which can be a good or bad thing, only time will tell)  
> Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy!!

Lance didn’t understand what just happened in class, or why he did that. He’s never been one to protest against Iverson, so why did he explode back there? He left the building and just kept walking. He had no idea where he was going, but that didn’t matter.

“Stupid Iverson, stupid Garrison, stupid Keith, why does he have to be the way he is, huh? What happened to him? Damnit, I don’t know anymore!!” Lance mumbled to himself as he walked. He kicked rocks he found on the ground to help get his anger out. He noticed tears start to form in his eyes, “I’m too tired to deal with all this.” He said as he sat down on a rock. He pulled out his phone and found that Pidge and Hunk have been texting him all morning.

Group chat name: Slime Master Lancey Lance.  
Members: Slime Freak (Lance), Smug Genius (Pidge), and Buff Bud (Hunk).

Smug Genius at 9:04: “Lance? Where did you go? Text us when you see this!”

Buff Bud at 9:12: “Dude, you should’ve seen Iverson after you left! He was NOT HAPPY, that’s for sure! Anyways, pls text us soon!”

Smug Genius at 9:38: “Everyone in class is talking about what happened this morning. Now THIS could be a hit YT video >:3”

Buff Bud at 9:39: “She recorded the whole thing…”

Smug Genius at 9:39: “HUNK!!! WE WE’RE GONNA TELL HIM LATER!!!”

Buff Bud at 9:41: “Oh yeah… sorry for blowing your cover…”

Smug Genius at 9:44: “It’s whatever, anyways, I won’t upload it unless Lance says we can. & if you see this, PLEASE TEXT US LANCE!!!”

Lance put his phone away and decided to reply to them later. He really wasn’t in a talking mood, even if it was through text. He just needed this time to clear his mind. So much has happened lately, that Lance just ended up bottling some emotions up and they ended up getting to the best of him.

After sitting and thinking for awhile, Lance decided that he shouldn’t leave his friends in the dark and decided to finally text them back.

Slime Freak at 11:21: “Hey guys, sorry to worry you… Idk, something just got to me and I freaked out! I’ll catch up with you all later, ok? I’m feeling a bit better now so that’s a plus.”

Buff Bud at 11:25: “Lance!! We’ve been so worried about you, man! It’s all cool so don’t worry. Where did you even go? Pidge checked your dorm earlier but she said you weren’t there so…”

Slime Freak at 11:27: “I’m just hanging out outside on some rocks. I had to go somewhere that wasn’t the Garrison. How about I come back once school is over.”

Smug Genius at 11:28: “Welcome back Lance!! Let’s all meet in my dorm @ 3 in case Iverson goes looking for Lance at his dorm ;)”

Slime Freak at 11:28: “Sounds good to me!”

Buff Bud at 11:29: “Ok! I’ll bring snacks!”

Just as Lance was writing his next text, he heard something behind the rocks. They sounded like footsteps, so he figured that it was another person. Something didn’t sit right with Lance though, shouldn’t everyone be in class right now? There’s nothing else out here besides rocks and the Garrison.

Slime Freak at 11:31: “I think I hear someone else out here so I’m gonna go look. Cya later!”

With that, Lance put his phone back into his pocket and climbed over some rocks to investigate. He tried his best to be quiet so no one would catch him. As he climbed over some taller rocks, he saw a certain someone.

That certain someone was Keith.

Without thinking (again), Lance just blurted out his name, a bit too loudly, “KEITH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??” That got Keith’s attention. Keith looked over to where the voice came from and found Lance on top of the largest rock in the area. When he saw him, a slight pink appeared on Keith’s cheeks, but he just ignored it and frowned at the taller boy, “oh, it’s you. Did you come here to dump more slime on me?” He said as he continued walking. Lance began climbing down the rock so he could catch up with Keith, “what? No! I just… I heard you got expelled from the Garrison. Is everything ok?” He asked as he ran up to Keith. Keith turned to look at Lance, “I couldn’t handle the system anymore so I left. No big deal, really.” The two boys started walking together, “so, why are you out here? Isn’t class going on right now?” Lance paused, he didn’t wanna tell Keith the truth, so he made up a partial lie.

“Oh you know… just feeling a bit tired today so I’m not gonna go to class,” he awkwardly laughed to himself. God, this was hard. A part of Lance wanted this to be over, but the other part of him wanted to keep talking to his crush. “Where are you staying? There’s nothing really out here and there’s no way they’d let you crash at the Garrison.” Lance said to keep the conversation alive. “I have a little shack out here that I’m staying in, nothing fancy, but it’s nice.”

The two continued talking about whatever they could think of for awhile. It was nice, they weren’t as bad as the other thought. After talking for a bit, Lance remembered why he wanted to talk to Keith in the first place. He wasn’t fully sure how he wanted to ask this, but they’ve been nice to each other today so Lance figured he could just go for it. “So Keith, I know this may seem weird to ask, but, um, do you wanna do a video with me, Pidge, and Hunk on our YouTube channel sometime?” There, he said it. Keith looked at him, “is this related to your slime desk video?” “Well, our viewers want to know your view of this whole prank, but we don’t have to do a video related to that. We can do whatever!” Keith thought to himself for a few seconds. This was his chance to rat Lance out to the whole internet, he didn’t wanna blow this chance! “You know what, I’ll do it. We can do the story thing you had in mind. How about this, tell Pidge and Hunk to meet us out here once class ends and we can record at my place. We’ll be alone out there so we can do whatever.” Keith said with a smile.

Lance had the biggest grin on his face, he did it! Keith agreed to the video! “Awesome, thank you so much!” He grabbed Keith’s hand without thinking, “I’ll text them both and we can record later!” Lance then snapped back into reality and noticed that Keith was looking down at his hand that Lance had grabbed seconds ago. His face was red, but Lance didn’t notice. “OMG I’M SORRY!!!” Lance said while also turning red, “I got excited, heh heh…” He let go of Keith’s hand, “oh, um, it’s ok. Now, go text your friends.” Replied Keith. Both of them were secretly sad that their little hand holding moment was over, but neither of them had the guts to say that out loud.

Slime Freak at 12:09: “Hey guys, there’s a change of plans. Meet me outside of the Garrison @ 3 near the rocky area (you both know the one) I found Keith and HE AGREED TO THE VIDEO :D He said we can record at his shack after classes are over :)”

Lance put his phone back into his pocket, “so Keith, what do you wanna do until then?” he asked. Keith started walking before turning around to look back at Lance, “let’s go have lunch at my place, sound good?” Lance blushed, did Keith just ask him on a lunch date? It’s just the two of them out here and it is lunch time so it was only natural, but still, he was excited! “Sure! Sounds great to me!” The two of them started to head towards Keith’s shack for lunch.


End file.
